


Recollections

by SoulJelly



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/pseuds/SoulJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred-word drabbles written to prompts from Xana's Lair. Currently at #50 - "Landmark".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Blink of an Eye

**Prompt: In the Blink of an Eye**

/

They celebrate XANA's defeat with drinks in the moonlight.

Aelita feels lighter than air, relaxing on the grass, watching William laugh at Odd's jokes. Then his eye catches hers. She frowns; for the briefest moment there is a three-ringed three-pointed target where his pupil should have been. William blinks, turns, and it must have been a trick of the light because then it is gone.

Yet in the darkest part of William's consciousness lurks a smoke-grey spectre. It has grown good at hiding; from multi-agent programmes, from the Lyoko warriors themselves.

XANA's time will come again. For now, it waits.


	2. Lost

**Prompt: Lost  
** _OddxUlrich_

"I'm-"

Lips on lips then hands on shoulders; pushing, pushing him away.

"-Sorry."

"I thought..."

He shook his head, wouldn't meet the other's eyes.

"Oh." Then, "this won't change things, will it?"

"We'll always be friends."

But the air between them was thick with the memory of that kiss; it lay beneath the surface of every battle they fought together, every word exchanged. And Ulrich couldn't stand being suffocated beneath that lovesick gaze, not by his best friend.

He edged slowly away until the space between their beds became a hundred miles.

Whatever they had had before, it was lost.


	3. Lucky Charm

**Prompt: Lucky Charm  
** **(Notes on the prompt: Make it anything to do with luck.)**   
_OddxSissi_

"Do ya feel lucky, punk? Well, do ya?"

An irritated sigh; she knocked the banana-turned-weapon from his hand.

"Get that thing out of my face, Della Robbia. Besides, I hated that movie."

Odd gasped in outrage.

"But-!"

"It sucked."

He pulled a face. "You have poor taste."

Sissi smirked at him. "Considering who I watched it with..."

"Hey!"

"Aw, so sensitive. But if it makes you feel any better, to answer your question... I do."

She blew him a kiss, a teasing promise of what was to come next movie-night, and left.


	4. I'd Rather Not Talk About It

**Prompt: I'd Rather Not Talk About It  
Notes on the prompt: A story revolving around Jim and one of his stories from before the show that we never truly get to**  **hear.** _  
_

_/_

_The Marvellous Misadventures of Jimbo_ ; the fictional protagonist (to the uninitiated) who could do anything. Fighting fires and beavers, undercover and underwater. Trekking through blizzards. Incidents with spies and bad guys and a fair few explosions in each epic tale; that one ghost-hunting incident in Book Four. Not forgetting his stint as a disco dance sensation.

And – not mentioned – bestselling children's author.

Jim closed the book and placed it back on the shelf amongst the others. The name on the spine, "Anonymous", silently kept his secret.

Why talk about any of it, especially when writing would do?


	5. Picture

**Prompt: Picture  
** _AnteaxFranz_

_/_

"Hello, Franz."

He smiles back at her in sepia from behind dust-coated glass and she runs a fingertip over the bearded face, wiping away the tear that splashes onto the frame. His smile is frozen in a happier time, years ago. A time before supercomputers, before frenzied escapes from men in black, and during a life she knew, now that she was free, she could never return to.

The photograph returns reluctantly to the box of old relics. The door is closed and Antea returns to the comforting brightness of her new life.

New name, new home, new pictures.


	6. Second Chance

**Prompt: Second Chance**   
_The Della Robbias, Kiwi_

/

"This is an... unusual one. He... well, we're not even actually sure what breed it is."

"I want him!"

"You would, wouldn't you, Odd? Weird kid."

"Adele, leave him alone."

"But _Dad_ -"

"We said he could choose any dog he wanted."

"But it's so... scrawny. And weird. Like someone else I could name, ha ha."

" _Adele_!"

"Sorry."

"Dad, can I get him? Dad, please?"

"Are you sure, Odd?"

"Positive."

"Huh. Only Odd could love such a mangy rescue dog."

"Right. So if I don't, who will?"


End file.
